


Amelia

by Mienmien



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mienmien/pseuds/Mienmien
Summary: Tessa sits and stares at her perfect bundle of joy.  With her dark hair and thick eyelashes, she looks so gorgeous, just like her father.   Tessa reaches out towards her husband and smiles





	Amelia

“You rock T” Scott says kissing Tessa’s knuckles “you are so amazing”

Tessa smiles at the man who is looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

Deep inside Tessa knew that no matter what has happened, Scott would always be there. That he would love her wholeheartedly even when everything else falls apart. Even when they have broken each other's hearts so many times. It has taken them so long to get here...but here they finally are.

She is grateful for that faith, for that love.

“She is so beautiful” Scott whispers, kissing her forehead

Just then the door opens and Kaitlyn walks in followed by Andrew

“I can’t believe she is here! Oh Tessa....I am going to spoil her rotten” Kaitlyn exclaims, barely containing her excitement 

“With the amount of spoiling she will get, i doubt her feet will touch the ground until she’s 10 years old!” Andrew scoffs as he walks towards the bed

They hear a knock on the door and in comes the nurse pushing the bassinet

“Time to nurse this pretty girl! she has been bathed and is now looking for her momma” handing the baby off to Tessa “Just push the button when you need anything” she says as she walks out, closing the door behind her

Tessa sits up and stares at her perfect bundle of joy. With her dark hair and thick eyelashes, she looks so gorgeous, just like her father. 

Tessa looks up, reaches out towards her husband and smiles

“What will you name her?” Kaitlyn asks, itching to hold the baby herself

“Amelia….” Tessa whispers

“Amelia Katherine Virtue Poje….” Andrew finishes. Clasping Tessa’s hand to his chest, his other hand caressing her face and kissing her oh so tenderly. Caught in the bubble they've finally learned to create for themselves.

Scott stares at his bestfriend. The Love of his life. The one he took for granted believing she would always wait for him on the sidelines. 

The one who is now happily married to his other best friend. 

His heart breaks into a million pieces 

“It’s perfect” Scott breathes silently as he sees what Could have… what Should have been His. “Just perfect…”

**Author's Note:**

> okay. i am deep in the rabbit hole and have been trying so darn hard to get out. i have been enjoying these wonderful fanfics in AO3 and thought, why not try writing myself?  
> i love the Virtue Moir tandem and wish them eternal happiness with each other. however, i can't help wondering, what if she ends up with someone else? not because they don't love each other....but because HE let her go?  
> Don't hate me.  
> Don't @ me either  
> Enjoy this......or not.


End file.
